User blog:BehindTheEight/Game Idea : Private Use Coordinates in Chat
Private Coordinates: ---- AS IT IS NOW: As it stands now in order to fly your view to specific Coordinates on the World Map 'you must enter the Coordinates into the 'Chat Box then click on it. This is not good if you want to keep your activities from being seen by all. This can cause all kinds of problems from warning someone of an your upcoming attack to pissing off players because you "pinged" their base or depot when you were just looking thru old cords. The New[[ Attack Log| Attack Log]] with the "find" button has address one of the reasons for this mod but its only for a specific set of cords ( ones that have attack you or you have attacked ). But there are many reasons we as players use the "Link Through" function of posting cords in the chat box : *We like to fly the map to a set of cords we have been given by a friend in a third party chat or on a Sector Alliance Page but ourselves have had no prior contact ( therefore not in our log ) *We like to fly the map to old cords found in screenshots or in note old notes. *Any number of unforeseen reason we would need to enter a Cord by hand and fly the map there. In a sector that is at war this ability if vital for team play and individual play not only to aid in war but to aid in avoiding war. So I made an attempt at finding a simple solution that would hopefully not require a vast change in code ( thus making it more likely to be implemented ). But of course I can only guess at how the game works under the hood and I realize things may be vastly more intertwined and complicated than it appears to me. But at the very least if this idea is not acted on in this manner it might just serve to highlight the need for end result no matter how its is eventually implemented. ---- ONE POSSIBLE SOLUTION : One way to do this would be with a Leading Character Identifier. For example: *To post cords normally you type''' ###,###''' and press enter. This posts to the chat box for everyone to see. *To post cords privately you could type''' @###,###''' and press enter. The leading @''' symbol will tell the software to posts to the chat box for only you to see. The computer already can recognize when you have enter coordinates so this should not be to hard to adapt to the existing process. 'Mockup ' to show both uses of entering the cords *First two show the Function as it is now. *Second two show the possible Private Function. ''Notes:'' *The Purple numbers indicate a '''Public Viewable set of Cords. *The Yellow numbers indicate a Private View Only set of Cords Result '' *A much better way to get around the World Map without everyone knowing your actions. ''External Links : *'Kixeye Forum Post ' ---- Other Game Ideas : *Platoon Recall *New Special Op Ideas Including Zombie Ops *'Ability to Cycle Through Bookmarks' '----- IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA BUMP THE FORUM POST -----' Category:Blog posts Category:Game Idea (BTE)